


Он целует, как дитя

by perseveration



Category: SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: But now marke you me againe, and I will shewe you what pleasure is reaped in the loue of boyes.(Achilles Tatius, Leucippe and Clitophon)Пристегнитесь, малыши. Ниже - более 6К слов анатомического театра в лучших традициях.





	Он целует, как дитя

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда в случае с RPF, хочу попросить прощения у мам, пап, девушек и молодых людей своих героев. И у самих героев. Надеюсь, им никогда в жизни не придется читать ничего подобного про себя любимых.  
> Очень хочется послать лучи любви Федерико Чезари, потому что благодаря ему я переводила латынь и читала староанглийский. Что самое удивительное, моих любимых слов, ставших заголовком данного текста, в оригинале не оказалось: переводчик на русский позволил себе увлечься темой любви к мальчикам.

\- Проходи.  
Он пропустил его первым, вошел следом и закрыл за ними дверь. Их окутала темнота, в которой раздался щелчок: Рокко повернул замок.  
\- Все, теперь ты заперт, - услышал он его голос, и в следующее мгновение уже был в его руках.  
Рокко наступал, и Федерико пришлось пятиться назад, пока он не оказался прижат спиной к чему-то мягкому, что нависало и окутывало со всех сторон. Только тогда сначала нос Рокко коснулся его носа, после чего его губы нашли его губы и накрыли их поцелуем. Таким же долгим и нежным, как их первый поцелуй в автобусе.  
Он услышал, как, прошерстев по куртке, скользнул на пол его рюкзак, как одна за другой защелкали кнопки на клапане надетой на нем куртки, вслед за чем с одним долгим звуком расстегнулась молния, и сама куртка последовала на пол вслед за рюкзаком. Федерико тоже потянулся к вороту своей куртки, но Рокко опередил его. Он шарил и расстегивал почти одновременно, так что уже скоро его руки распахнули полы и оказались внутри, где он задрал надетую на нем кофту и, оставив его губы, начал целовать обнаженный живот, поднимаясь все выше, пока не достиг правого соска. Все тело Федерико сотрясла волна наслаждения, когда нежную кожу сначала обдало горячее дыхание, а затем - коснулся влажный язык.  
\- Рокко! - Рвущийся из груди стон превратился в имя, и он сам не знал, зачем зовет мужчину, стоявшего так близко, что его вес вминал его в тяжелую массу висящих на вешалке вещей.  
Он словно падал в плотную темноту, увлекаемый туда партнером, пока тот целовал и лизал его, не потрудившись снять с него ни одного предмета одежды.  
\- Рокко! - Позвал он его снова, когда головокружение от ощущений набрало такую стремительную скорость, что он испугался, что еще немного, и он действительно упадет, не устояв на ослабевших ногах.  
Расслышав в его голосе тревогу, его партнер остановился и, оторвав Федерико от стены, прижал к себе.  
\- Скоро ты будешь моим, - прошептал он ему в ухо, легко коснулся губами мочки и, пройдя по линии подбородка, вернулся к его губам.  
Развернул его, потерявшего всякую ориентацию, и прижал к другой стене, ровной и твердой, неожиданно осторожно поддержав под голову, чтобы младший не ударился затылком. Федерико пришлось держаться за его плечи, и теперь Рокко взял его за руку и, отстранившись, прижал ладонь к своей ширинке, туго изогнувшейся под давлением напрягшегося под тканью члена. Оставив ее там, он нащупал промежность Федерико и издал довольный смешок, когда встретил там столь же радушный прием.  
\- Закрой глаза, - скомандовал он и, быстро поцеловав его, зажег в прихожей свет.  
\- Идиот! - Засмеялся Федерико: конечно, он не успел зажмуриться.

Когда он проморгался, Рокко уже повесил свою куртку и поднимал с пола рюкзак. Федерико нахмурился: казалось, стоящий член совсем не мешает ему двигаться. Сам он пока не был готов расхаживать так свободно.  
\- Дай мне куртку, - закинув рюкзак на плечо (и будто прочитав его мысли), повернулся к нему Рокко.  
Федерико послушался и, сняв сначала рюкзак, помог ему освободить себя от куртки.  
\- Я пойду повешу вещи сушиться. Дай свой пакет.  
Федерико присел, расстегнул свой рюкзак и вытащил оттуда пакет с мокрыми после съемки вещами.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - Рокко наклонился, чтобы забрать пакет, и легко поцеловал его.  
На его губах играла улыбка, а в глазах горели озорные огоньки: он явно был доволен тем, как складывался вечер.

\- Тебе помочь? - Спросил Федерико, входя в комнату, где его хозяин уже развешивал вещи на стоявшей в углу сушилке.  
\- Если хочешь мне помочь, - тот повернулся и улыбнулся ему, но сразу же вернулся к своему занятию, - лучше не мешай.  
Федерико покивал и помялся у двери, после чего все-таки прошел внутрь и от нечего делать начал обходить комнату по периметру. Не самая прибранная комната, но и не до такой степени запущенная, чтобы назвать обстановку бардаком. В ней просто приходилось уживаться слишком разным вещам, которые нагромождали себя друг на друга, и между которыми ее обитатель не мог или не желал выбирать.  
\- Ты живешь один? - Спросил Федерико, обойдя круг почета и вернувшись на исходную позицию к двери.  
\- Да, - кивнул Рокко. И обернулся к нему: - Я ведь не из Рима.  
Ему показалось или в его голосе действительно слышался вызов?  
\- А давно ты переехал?  
Словно по нити его взгляда, Федерико сделал несколько шагов по направлению к нему, но тут Рокко отвернулся и снова занялся их мокрой одеждой, которую, прежде чем повесить, он отжимал прямо в пакет, откуда только что достал. Уверенными движениями сильных рук.  
\- Когда поступил в университет. Четыре года назад.  
\- И ты четыре года живешь один? - Стоя посреди комнаты у него за спиной, спросил Федерико.  
\- Ну, не всегда, - Рокко методично отжимал его джинсы, двигаясь по ним снизу вверх.  
\- В смысле, иногда ты живешь с девушкой или..? - Он замолчал, когда понял, что не очень хочет слышать ответ.  
Рокко оставил его джинсы и, повернувшись, внимательно посмотрел на него. Его взгляд не был жестким или холодным, но в нем ясно читался краткий и действенный посыл: "Стоп". Между ними будто выдвинулась стена: одна из тех смертельных лазерных преград из фантастических боевиков, которые выдает лишь тонкая нить света, протянувшаяся в воздухе перед героем.  
\- В холодильнике есть пиво, - он смотрел на него, всеми силами прося не пересекать смертоносный барьер. - Возьми себе.  
\- Спасибо, - Федерико кивнул, развернулся и пошел назад к двери, пока Рокко провожал его взглядом, словно хотел убедиться, что он доберется в целости и сохранности.

Он узнал, почему он пошел учиться на медика, послушал всяких глупостей про тяготы жизни будущих хирургов и вдоволь посмеялся над историей о том, как на первом курсе он сдавал какой-то экзамен, на котором препод познакомился с ним впервые. После чего Рокко собрал мокрые пакеты, подошел к дивану, на котором он сидел, и, проверив, что он допил бутылку, забрал ее.  
\- Я пойду все выброшу, а ты пока дуй в душ, - и когда тот только посмотрел на него и не поторопился двинуться с места, наклонился и взял его мокрыми холодными пальцами за подбородок: - Ты обещал, что сегодня мы идем до конца, а значит, нам надо помыться.  
Как ни силился, Федерико не мог понять, в чем необходимость: они ведь совсем недавно (причем по вине самого же Рокко) кучу времени провели в воде. После чего переоделись в чистую сухую одежду и сразу приехали сюда.  
Глядя в его озадаченное лицо, Рокко улыбнулся: ночь определенно обещала быть интересной.  
\- Встань и иди, - он наклонился и поцеловал разомкнутые мягкие губы. - И не запирай дверь.  
И, легко поддев кончик его носа своим, разогнулся и вышел.

Федерико едва успел раздеться и, стоя в ванной, регулировал температуру льющейся из душа воды, когда вошел Рокко.  
\- Ты думаешь, - глядя, как он раздевается, спросил он, - когда Марти и Нико убежали из бассейна и приехали к Нико, он тоже развешивал их вещи?  
Брови Рокко сдвинулись в легком недоумении, но он решил помолчать и дождаться, куда клонит его собеседник. Забрался в ванну, встал у Федерико за спиной и, одной рукой обняв его за талию, второй забрал у него душ. Его взгляд скользнул по татуировке у него на плече, и, наклонившись, он поцеловал рисунок.  
\- Ты делаешь это, потому что мы - это они? - Повернув голову, Федерико сверху смотрел на него.  
Рокко чуть было не рассмеялся, но искренняя тревога и сомнение, которые он прочел на лице партнера, мигом прогнали улыбку с его лица.  
\- Я делаю это, потому что ты это ты, - ответил он, потянулся и поцеловал его.  
Федерико закрыл глаза и, повернувшись, обхватил его голову мокрыми руками. Никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя таким жаждущим и незавершенным. Голодным до каждого доброго слова, до каждого взгляда. Каждой улыбки или прикосновения. И теперь, когда Рокко целовал его, каждый поцелуй отрывал его от земли, и ему приходилось хвататься за мужчину, который делал его невесомым.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, Рокко потянулся и повесил душ обратно на стену. Теперь вода лилась на них сверху, а его руки, освободившись, отправились в невозможно приятное путешествие по его восхитительному телу. Он начал с плеч, широких и одновременно мягких, своими плавными линиями напоминавших о классической красоте греческих скульптур. С них переместился на спину, гибкую и послушную его прикосновениям. По линии позвоночника спустился на талию и оттуда добрался до его ягодиц, с наслаждением водя широко раскрытыми ладонями по нежной коже. Мягкие и маленькие, он несколько раз помял их полушария, сжимая то одно, то другое, прежде чем подхватить оба снизу и прижать промежность Федерико к своей.  
\- Рокко! - Застонал его партнер, распахивая глаза и разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Повернись, - коротко скомандовал Рокко, ожидавший именно такой реакции. - Я помою тебя.  
Не задавая вопросов, Федерико развернулся к нему спиной и наклонил голову под струи падающей на них воды: кто бы мог подумать, что его партнер - такой поклонник чистоты. Однако вместо того чтобы начать намыливать ему спину, рука Рокко оказалась совсем в другом месте.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - Дернулся Федерико, когда пальцы мужчины устремились в ложбинку между его ягодицами и начали намыливать его вход.  
Рокко, однако, был готов и легко удержал его одной рукой.  
\- Ты вряд ли сам умеешь, поэтому я сделаю это за тебя, - и, целуя его между напрягшихся лопаток, он скользнул мыльным пальцем прямо внутрь.  
В ответ Федерико одновременно вскрикнул и застонал, неожиданно для себя самого всем телом подавшись навстречу Рокко.  
\- Полегче, тигр, - его партнер потянул палец на себя, вызывая у него новые ощущения, и вместе с ними - новые стоны. - Мы должны только помыть тебя. Для этого не надо проникать слишком глубоко.  
Он заставил его нагнуться и, когда Федерико подчинился и оперся руками о край ванны, потянулся и снял со стены душ. Скоро младший почувствовал, как теплая вода щедро омывает его вход, пока рука его партнера раздвигает его ягодицы, и он осторожно орудует у него внутри пальцем.

Пронзительная новизна этих ощущений, интимность, подобной которой он не знал ранее, мощными волнами накатывавшее на него желание отдать всего себя партнеру почти лишили его сознания, и Федерико пришел в себя лишь когда сквозь застлавший сознание туман понял, что то, что он ощущает, - это губы Рокко прямо кольце его входа.  
\- Рокко! - Он обернулся и поймал его взгляд.  
Из-за его плеча, из-за изогнутого полукружья ягодиц на него человеческими глазами смотрел зверь. Хищник, настигший не жертву, но пару, к которой он намерен был проявить не больше сострадания.  
Несколько долгих мгновений человек и зверь с человеческими глазами смотрели друг на друга, пока человек, как всегда, не победил.  
Опустив взгляд, Рокко еще раз прижал губы к кольцу сжавшихся от страха мышц, после чего поднялся с колен, на которые ему пришлось опуститься, чтобы добраться до него, и, низко наклонившись, так что он практически накрыл его своим телом, начал целовать Федерико сзади в шею.  
Он заставил его подняться и, продолжая напирать сзади, прижал щекой к выложенной плиткой стене.  
\- Рокко, - Федерико закрыл глаза, когда его руки принялись ласкать его грудь, пока губы мужчины двигались по плечам. - Рокко...  
Он повторял его снова и снова, так что, смешавшись со стонами партнера, собственное имя скоро потеряло для старшего всякое значение. Федерико звал его или просил остановиться? Требовал или предупреждал? Просил еще или больше не мог?

Раз так, то он тоже уже больше не мог.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - прижав губы к его уху, горячо выдохнул Рокко и, нырнув рукой ему в промежность, обхватил туго напрягшийся член Федерико.  
Его партнер издал громкий стон и запрокинул голову назад, всем телом изогнувшись навстречу его прикосновению. Его глаза оставались закрытыми, и на лице появилось выражение, словно он страдал от боли. Забыв о заменившем ему дыхание имени, звуки которого, казалось, повисли в воздухе ванной вместе с паром, Федерико распахнул рот и дышал в такт движениям руки партнера.  
Рокко, однако, хотелось большего.  
Поэтому несмотря на его отчаянный протест, он выпустил Федерико из руки, потянулся прямо через него за мылом и как следует намылил свой налившийся кровью и затвердевший орган. Даже собственные прикосновения вызывали страшное желание кончить. Довести себя до края и низвергнуться оттуда - куда угодно: на дно ванны, на кафель плитки на стене или на полукружья ягодиц партнера, влажно блестевшие прямо перед ним.  
Но он знал лучше.  
Крепко сжав руками его бедра, Рокко прижал зад Федерико к своей промежности, погрузив себя глубоко между мягкими полушариями, и начал двигаться вверх-вниз, давая младшему первое представление о том, что его ждет и чего он действительно хочет.  
\- Рокко, пожалуйста! - В голосе Федерико звучала мольба.  
Старшему страшно не хотелось что-то менять, но он пожалел его и, крепко обхватив одной рукой и продолжая двигаться между его ягодиц, второй вернулся к его члену и начал быстро надрачивать его, заставив младшего стонать в голос.  
От его стонов, от горячего от страсти тела, отчаянно извивающегося у него в руках, не в силах выбрать, навстречу чему ему двигаться, от звуков собственного имени, которое Федерико повторял снова и снова, от предвкушения тесноты и тепла его входа, Рокко чуть было не кончил первым. Он был уже совсем близко, когда младший замер и, содрогнувшись всем телом, едва не выскользнул из удерживавшей его руки.  
\- Рокко! - Он почти выкрикнул его имя, одновременно с полным сладкой муки зовом пролившись на стену перед собой.

Убедившись, что оргазм партнера остался позади, старший отпустил его и обеими руками довел себя до пика, кончив ему на спину. Выжав на него все свое семя без остатка, он растер его по влажной спине и бедрам, чтобы ни капли не просочилось внутрь, после чего продел руки у Федерико под мышками и заскользил мокрыми от воды и спермы ладонями по продолжающей высоко вздыматься груди.  
\- Ты как? - Плотно прижавшись к нему сзади всем телом, спросил Рокко.  
\- Со мной... - младший то ли замялся, то ли не успел еще перевести дыхание, - никогда еще такого не было.  
\- Ты никогда не кончал? - Искренне удивился его партнер, поднимая голову и упираясь ему в спину подбородком.  
\- Нет, кончал, конечно, - он не видел его лица, но слышал, как он улыбается, - но не с кем-то другим...  
\- Я догадался, - улыбнулся он и начал покрывать его плечи поцелуями. - Мой невинный девственный мальчик.  
\- Идиот, - Федерико двинул плечами и попробовал разогнуться, чтобы избавиться от него, но Рокко лишь крепче сжал его и стал целовать сильнее.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - снова уколов его подбородком, на сей раз в плечо, пообещал он, и когда младший повернулся и посмотрел на него, разрумянившийся от влаги, частого дыхания и страсти, заверил его: - Обещаю: я сделаю все, чтобы тебе очень понравилось.  
\- Идиот, - повторил Федерико, но вместо того чтобы отвернуться, потянулся и поцеловал его в губы, закрывая глаза и впуская его язык в свой рот.

\- Ты действительно собираешься одеться?  
Они быстро вымыли друг друга, попеременно обмениваясь объятиями и поцелуями, после чего вылезли из ванны, и Рокко насухо вытер его полотенцем, после чего начал вытираться сам, а Федерико в это время отыскал среди сваленной в кучу одежды свои трусы и принялся их надевать.  
\- Не надо? - Стоя на одной ноге, он поднял к нему голову и опасно закачался, так что старший вытянул руку и поддержал его.  
Федерико выпустил трусы из рук и разогнулся, пока Рокко - полотенце на спине и обнаженное тело спереди, - шагнул к нему и обнял:  
\- Феде, - он взял его лицо в руки, и тогда полотенце соскользнуло с его плеч, оставляя их обоих голыми, - пообещай мне одну вещь. Если ты поймешь, что не хочешь продолжать: если тебе будет больно, или страшно, или ты просто решишь, что на самом деле не хочешь этого всего... Так вот, если поймешь, что хочешь прекратить, тебе достаточно сказать мне "Стоп", и я остановлюсь. Ты понял?  
Младший замотал головой, и Рокко нахмурился.  
\- Я хочу, - Федерико накрыл его ладони своими. - Хочу быть твоим. А после того, что ты сейчас сделал, я хочу этого так сильно, что мне уже почти даже не страшно.  
\- Не бойся, - старший поцеловал его. - Все будет очень хорошо. Тебе понравится. Со мной всем нравится.  
Он отстранился и посмотрел на него. На его лице играла нахальная улыбка, мокрые волосы чернильными потеками обрамляли лицо, в глазах вспыхивали искры, а распаренная кожа влажно блестела - ни дать ни взять Змей-искуситель, вечный враг всех людей. Но у Федерико было свое мнение.  
\- Идиот.

Он привел его в спальню за руку, но не раньше, чем вытащил из шкафа в ванной еще одно полотенце.  
Оставив его стоять у кровати, он снял с нее одеяло и расстелил принесенное полотенце посередине постели. После чего отошел к шкафу, порылся на одной из полок и вытащил оттуда флакон, как догадался Федерико, смазки и ворох презервативов. Свалил все это на полу у кровати и вернулся к нему.  
\- Зачем тебе столько резинок? - Младший смотрел на него не столько озадаченно, сколько настороженно, и Рокко понял, что "почти даже не страшно" осталось в ванной.  
\- У тебя это первый раз, и я не думаю, что столько выдержу, - и когда увидел, что партнер его не понимает, улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в щеку, раз, другой, третий. - Ты очень красивый, Феде, и я очень тебя хочу. Поэтому до того как я войду в тебя целиком, нам наверняка придется хотя бы раз остановиться и... - он поймал его взгляд, - сменить презерватив.  
К щекам Федерико прилила кровь, когда он понял, и он кивнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Рокко поцеловал его, и Федерико тихо застонал, когда их языки встретились у него во рту, сплетясь во влажном объятии. И пока они делили одно дыхание, руки старшего не торопясь ласкали торс младшего, то притягивая его теснее, то отстраняя от себя. Тот был податлив и живо откликался на каждое его движение, но сам лишь гладил Рокко по плечам, порой останавливаясь, когда ощущений становилось для него слишком много.  
Рокко оставил его губы и переключился на грудь: сначала несколько раз поцеловав в самый центр грудной клетки, а оттуда, оставив влажный след языком, переместился на правый сосок, который он плотно накрыл ртом и начал сосать.  
\- Рокко, - пальцы младшего оказались глубоко у него в волосах, прижимая его лицо к тому месту, откуда по всему его телу распространилась мощная волна наслаждения.  
Его партнер, однако, отстранился, вытащил обе руки младшего из своих волос и, крепко удерживая одну, облизал, щедро смочив слюной, вторую и направил ее туда, где сосредоточилось и пульсировало его желание. Их взгляды пересеклись, и в широко распахнутых глазах Федерико одновременно со страхом он впервые увидел голод, жадное желание принять в себя массу его плоти, по мощной длине которой водила его рука.  
\- Можно мне? - Голос изменил младшему, и Рокко скорее прочел вопрос в его глазах, чем услышал.  
\- Только немного, - разрешил он и улыбнулся: - И осторожнее с зубами.  
Федерико серьезно кивнул и опустился перед ним на колени. Облизал губы и сначала накрыл ими, мягкими и невыносимо теплыми, его головку. Рокко пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не застонать слишком громко: откуда этот невинный мальчик знал, что нужно делать, чтобы заставить мужчину сгорать от желания?

Воодушевленный его реакцией, Федерико позволил головке его члена скользнуть по влажным губам в рот, поднял к нему взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза, медленно двигаясь по его длине вверх и осторожно лаская плоть языком. Он поднялся так высоко, как только мог, прежде чем рефлекс остановил его, и ему пришлось вернуться обратно к головке. Однако его это не испугало, и он тут же попробовал еще раз, постаравшись повернуть голову так, чтобы взять его глубже. Рокко почувствовал, как уперся в его нёбо, но Федерико попытался справиться с рефлексом, сжимая его губами и языком, изо всех сил стараясь не прикусить. В ответ член старшего напрягся и дернулся вверх прямо у него во рту, и тогда Федерико не выдержал: ему пришлось снова почти выпустить его, вернувшись к самой головке.  
\- Не спеши, - Рокко наклонился и взял его за подбородок. - Ты потом научишься. Сейчас делай так, как тебе нравится.  
Он смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Федерико чуть не заплакал от восторга. И хотя ему нравилось даже как срабатывает рефлекс, он послушался и начал сосать ровно ту часть его органа, которую ему было комфортно держать во рту. Чтобы подсказать ему, Рокко облизал ладонь и обхватил себя у основания, начав двигать рукой синхронно с движениями головы младшего. Взглянув на него снизу, Федерико неохотно выпустил его член изо рта и, убрав руку старшего, принялся облизывать его по всей длине, обильно покрывая слюной и осторожно поддерживая одной рукой, пока пальцы второй переплелись с пальцами руки Рокко. Так же, как старший, обхватил его член у основания и снова глубоко заглотил, так что его губы достигли и коснулись пальцев.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Рокко не мог отвести взгляд от влажных кудрей, слипшихся в отливавшие темной медью пряди. От румянца, разлившегося по щекам. От губ, сомкнувшихся вокруг органа, в котором в прямом и переносном смысле сосредоточилось в этот момент все его естество. А Федерико не мог поверить. В то, что делает. В то, что у него получается. В то, что ему так сильно нравится то, о чем он раньше думал только как об издевательстве и унижении. Потому что под взглядом горящих страстью глаз партнера ему хотелось отдать ему всего себя, сделать что угодно, только бы Рокко было с ним хорошо, и он смотрел, и трогал, и целовал его еще и еще.

Его собственный член налился настолько, что начал ныть, и он потянулся к нему и сжал себя рукой, попытавшись остановить, успокоить, задержать развязку, которая неожиданно оказалась слишком близко. Старший проследил за его движением и, заставив Федерико выпустить себя изо рта, поднял его и, отведя к постели, осторожно усадил на край. Опустился на пол перед ним и широко расставил перед собой его ноги.  
Федерико часто дышал, его грудь вздымалась, и он попытался остановить старшего, упершись руками ему в плечи, но тот легко смахнул их, встал на колени и, наклонившись к его промежности, взял его член глубоко в рот.  
\- Рокко! - Застонал его партнер, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову.  
Он чуть не упал спиной на постель, но старший поддержал его, снизу внимательно следя за его состоянием.  
Его член был настолько тверд и напряжен, что Рокко знал: его хватит совсем ненадолго. Но мальчик заслужил небо в алмазах, поэтому он брал его глубоко и выпускал, мягко сжимая по всей длине. Ему пришлось держать его под спину, настолько младший потерял над собой контроль. Обе руки Федерико были у него в волосах, но он не давил и не направлял, а только гладил и массировал кожу его головы. И стонал, отчаянно и громко, так что соседям за стеной наверняка было его слышно. Надо будет ему сказать...  
И в этот момент, не выдержав и двух минут и огласив комнату особенно громким стоном, младший вязкой струей пролился ему в рот. Казалось, оргазм отнял у него все силы, и Рокко пришлось аккуратно опустить его на постель, пока он глотал его семя, не торопясь высасывая его по капле из его обмякшего и продолжающего уменьшаться у него во рту члена.  
Лишь когда счел, что больше ничего не осталось, старший выпустил его, поднялся на ноги и, опершись коленями о край кровати по обеим сторонам от его бедер, наклонился над ним, ощущая, как тянет внизу живота его собственный все еще напряженный орган.  
\- Рокко, - младший вытянул руки и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, притянул партнера к себе и глубоко поцеловал.  
Он ощутил у него во рту свой вкус, но не остановился, закрывая глаза и вылизывая его рот изнутри языком. Этой ночью он чувствовал себя все более свободным, открываясь и отдаваясь своему мужчине все больше и делая то, о чем раньше стыдился даже фантазировать.

\- Феде, - Федерико лежал на животе в центре кровати, пока Рокко, склонившись над ним сверху, целовал и лизал плавно изогнувшуюся спину, - будь потише. У соседей за стеной тоже спальня, и будет некрасиво, если мы им помешаем.  
Обнимая подушку, младший смотрел на него из-за плеча, еще не до конца остыв после оргазма. Его волосы почти высохли, вновь превратившись в пушистую копну шелковистых локонов, в то время как волосы старшего по-прежнему были влажными и оставляли на коже холодные линии, когда он наклонялся слишком низко. Зато его дыхание было горячим, поцелуи - жадными, а прикосновения сильного языка заставляли Федерико задерживать дыхание. Рокко спустился почти к самой ложбинке между его мягкими аккуратными полукружьями, которые он массировал и ласкал рукой, но, уже коснувшись ее подбородком, вернулся наверх, проведя языком по всей длине его позвоночника. Лег на него, и когда, почувствовав его тугую длину между своих полушарий, Федерико повернулся к нему, поцеловал его, удерживая рукой голову младшего. Он двигался - все еще не внутри, а снаружи, и Федерико ясно ощущал, как его плоть трется о его вход. И это ощущение его на самом пороге его самого сокровенного заставило младшего страшно хотеть раздвинуть себя и впустить его внутрь.  
\- Рокко, - выдохнул он, разорвав поцелуй и отворачиваясь, выгибая спину, чтобы теснее прижаться к его твердому, как камень, органу.  
Вместо ответа старший двинулся вниз, покрывая его спину жадными поцелуями - почти укусами. Младший закрыл глаза и, послушный его рукам, шире раздвинул ноги и приподнял к нему свой зад. И почувствовал, как Рокко раздвигает его ягодицы. И несмотря на его просьбу громко застонал, когда его вход обдало горячим дыханием и кольца мышц коснулись губы партнера.  
Он поцеловал его раз, другой, третий, с каждым разом настойчивей касаясь заветного колечка языком. Лаская и дразня, заставляя младшего предвкушать каждое новое влажное прикосновение, пока наконец не счел его готовым настолько, чтобы засунуть язык внутрь.  
\- Рокко, - вздохнул Федерико, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия и впервые раскрываясь ему по-настоящему, так что язык старшего скользнул даже глубже, чем он рассчитывал.  
\- Умница, - похвалил его Рокко. - Расслабься и доверься мне.  
Шлепнул по одному полукружью и прикусил второе, после чего вернулся языком к его входу. Он не жалел слюны и зарывался лицом между его ягодицами. Засовывал язык глубоко внутрь, вытаскивал и засовывал снова. С каждым разом встречая все меньше сопротивления, так что скоро решил проверить его готовность чем-то более длинным и твердым.  
Пропустив под ним руку, чтобы его зад оставался приподнятым, Рокко облизал большой палец и осторожно ввел его внутрь. Федерико вздрогнул и сжал его.  
\- Расслабься, - повторил старший, лаская его ягодицы губами и языком. - Только ты управляешь своим чудесным маленьким входом. Впусти меня, мальчик. Я гораздо больше этого пальца. Хотя, конечно, не такой костлявый.  
Уткнувшись в свою подушку, его партнер издал смешок, но Рокко почувствовал, как он расслабляется, постепенно давая ему свободу двигать пальцем у себя внутри.  
\- Умница, - еще раз похвалил его старший, осторожно вытянул из него палец и снова вернулся внутрь языком, приникая губами к его входу и проникая так глубоко, как только мог.  
На сей раз его партнер был готов к нему гораздо лучше.

Рокко еще несколько раз чередовал свои пальцы с языком, прежде чем счел Федерико готовым принять себя, и тогда поднялся с постели и вышел из комнаты, оставив младшего в недоумении провожать себя взглядом. Войдя в зал, он прислонился спиной к стене и, сжав себя рукой у основания, постарался вспомнить самое гадкое вскрытие, на котором был. Чтобы остыть, не потерять контроль и не причинить боли мальчику, оставленному им в спальне.  
\- Рокко! - Позвал его Федерико, и старший заставил себя оторваться от стены и направился к дивану.  
\- Прости, - извинился он, вернувшись в спальню. - Я подумал, нам понадобится вот это.  
Он положил на постель рядом с ним плотную диванную подушку, обошел кровать и, присев, поднял с пола флакон со смазкой и презерватив.  
\- Наденешь? - Бросил он упаковку младшему, и та шлепнулась на блестящую от выступившего пота грудь.  
\- Я никогда не пробовал... - начал было Федерико, но встретился с его насмешливым взглядом и умолк.  
\- Я же тебя прошу не бомбу собрать. Давай, - он помог ему подняться и сесть, так что презерватив скользнул и упал на постель между ними. - Дурное дело нехитрое.  
Поднял упаковку и, надорвав ее зубами, протянул ему.

Федерико пришлось побороть желание взять его в рот и, немного повозившись, он все-таки справился. Пока он им занимался, Рокко играл его волосами - легкими, мягкими и шелковистыми, такими приятными, что в них хотелось зарыться лицом. И вдохнуть полные легкие его запаха.  
\- Готово, - отчитался младший, поднимая к нему голову, когда успешно добрался до основания. И показал ему руки: - Он скользкий.  
Вместо ответа Рокко улыбнулся и покачал головой: в порно-роликах теперь все делают без защиты, так что невинным мальчикам даже в голову не приходит почитать что-нибудь о презервативах, и они оказываются полностью на милости своих партнеров.  
Он заставил его лечь, приподнял его зад и подложил ему под поясницу принесенную из зала подушку, после чего выдавил себе на пальцы щедрую порцию смазки.  
\- Подними ноги, - скомандовал Рокко.  
И когда младший подчинился, как следует смазал его вход, а то, что осталось, растер по его члену.  
\- А теперь расслабься, - старший сильнее надавил на его ноги, заставляя Федерико шире открыться себе навстречу. - Постарайся полностью расслабиться и не думать вообще.  
Его партнер кивнул, и тогда Рокко взял себя в руку, приставил головку к его входу и надавил. И сразу же встретил сопротивление: колечко мышц крепко сжалось, когда младший почувствовал его силу и размер.  
\- Давай вместе, - опершись на одну руку, Рокко склонился над Федерико. - Смотри на меня. Мы будем дышать вместе: медленно вдыхать через нос и еще медленнее выдыхать через рот. И каждый раз на выдохе ты будешь расслабляться и выдыхать до тех пор, пока не выпустишь из легких весь воздух. А я в это время буду двигаться в тебя. Только постарайся потом не слишком сильно сжиматься, когда будешь делать вдох.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал его, проникая языком ему в рот, пока младший, удерживавший свои ноги, оторвал голову от подушки и потянулся ему навстречу. Отвлекая его таким образом, Рокко снова направил себя в него второй рукой, и на этот раз ему удалось скользнуть внутрь, пусть и совсем неглубоко.  
\- Умница, - похвалил он его, разрывая поцелуй и поднимаясь над ним. - А теперь постарайся не сжимать меня. Расслабляйся и дыши - больше ничего. Ни о чем не думай и ничего не бойся: все будет хорошо. Я с тобой, и мы все сделаем вместе.  
Младший кивнул и, не отрывая от него взгляд, задышал вместе с ним. Они очень медленно вдыхали, пока Рокко давал ему привыкнуть к каждому новому сантиметру своей плоти, и еще медленнее выдыхали, когда Федерико сначала расслаблялся настолько, чтобы позволить внутри себя движение, после чего его партнер осторожно вдвигался в него глубже. Нужно было преодолеть всего 8-10 сантиметров, и младший очень старался не сопротивляться и не сжимать его, но в какой-то момент воля изменила старшему, и он двинулся в него слишком сильно, испугав Федерико и заставив его сжать себя - и, от боли и его почти невыносимой тесноты, кончил, всеми силами сдерживая себя, чтобы не двигаться дальше.

\- Прости, - младший отпустил ноги и попытался остановить его, обняв за шею, когда Рокко вытащил из него член и начал подниматься.  
\- Все хорошо, - его партнер улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. - Это то, о чем я предупреждал. Ты слишком красивый, и тесный, и мне страшно тебя хочется. Но ничего: сейчас мы переоденем моего бойца и продолжим.  
Он снял с себя презерватив, завязал его и вышел из комнаты, чтобы выбросить. Федерико на этот раз знал, что делать. Он поднялся с кровати, обошел ее и, выбрав из сваленных на полу упаковок одну, вернулся и сел на полотенце: от смазки вокруг его входа было липко, и он понял, зачем оно было нужно. От нечего делать он потянулся к флакону со смазкой, чтобы почитать, что это такое, но так и замер, держа его в руке, когда увидел, насколько он почат.  
\- Вижу, ты во всеоружии, - засмеялся Рокко, застав его в таком положении.  
Он подошел и встал рядом, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Федерико, которому отчаянно хотелось что-то сказать, но он вспомнил его взгляд в зале и ощущение разделившего их смертельного барьера, опустил глаза.  
\- Ты его помыл?  
Вытянув руку, младший обхватил его орган, все еще или уже снова напряженный, пусть и не до каменной твердости, которую он ощущал в себе несколько минут назад. Его голос прозвучал таким неподдельно расстроенным, что старший растерялся.  
\- Я хотел его облизать, - оторвав взгляд от его члена, Федерико поднял глаза, посмотрел на него и почти обиженно спросил: - Почему ты не можешь в меня кончить?  
Почуяв, куда дует ветер, Рокко забрал у него презерватив и пока надевал его, наклонился и поцеловал младшего.  
\- Я обязательно кончу, но не сегодня, а когда мы оба проверимся и будем знать, что с каждым все в порядке.  
Зажав его лицо между скользкими от смазки руками, он долго посмотрел на него, пока младший не кивнул:  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Умница, - Рокко поцеловал его. - А теперь давай, обратно на исходную позицию.

В этот раз он смазал его вход и свой член, и за первый же общий выдох достиг почти такой же глубины, на которой остановился. Орган Федерико между ними был напряжен, и чтобы он не трогал его, старшему пришлось удерживать его руки своими.  
\- Рокко, - вздохнул младший, ощущая, как он твердеет прямо у него внутри.  
Они снова дышали вместе, неотрывно глядя друг на друга, и оба почувствовали, когда мышцы его входа расслабились и перестали сжиматься. И тогда, не говоря ни слова, Рокко осторожно вошел в него до основания - одним медленным движением вдвинувшись внутрь до тех пор, пока его промежность не оказалась прижатой к низу его ягодиц.  
\- Рокко, - Федерико обвил его шею руками, притянув к себе и хаотично целуя в виски, скулы, глаза, нос, пока не добрался до губ, к которым приник долгим поцелуем.  
Его ноги крепко обхватили мужчину за талию, не давая тому пошевелиться, но старший не собирался спешить, дожидаясь, пока его партнер привыкнет к его длине и размеру и будет готов продолжить.  
Наконец младший ослабил хватку, лег под ним и, переводя дыхание, положил ладони ему на грудь.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? - Рокко оперся на руки и поднялся над ним.  
\- Тебя, - ответил Федерико, поднял руку и погладил его по лицу, - у себя внутри.  
\- Тебе не больно?  
Его партнер улыбнулся:  
\- Мне очень хорошо. Как ты и обещал.  
Он потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но старший его остановил:  
\- Тогда я начну двигаться. Если будет больно - говори.  
Федерико кивнул, и тут же ощутил его движение.

Удерживая его ноги за щиколотки, Рокко двигался с большой амплитудой, осторожно и медленно, следя за тем, как реагирует на его движения его партнер. Федерико тихо стонал и то откидывал голову на постель, то вновь поднимал ее, чтобы посмотреть на старшего. Из-за подушки его зад оказался приподнят, и старший все легче скользил внутрь, с каждым толчком уменьшая амплитуду и увеличивая скорость. Придвигаясь и наклоняясь над ним все ниже. Пока не оказался лежащим на нем, вминая его в кровать, сложенного вдвое под его весом и сотрясаемого частыми сильными толчками. Отпустив его ноги, Рокко оперся руками ему на грудь, крепко удерживая за плечи, так что у него оказался полный контроль над партнером и их соитием.  
\- Рокко! - Чем сильнее он вдвигался в него, тем громче звал его младший.  
Поначалу он пытался обнимать его и гладить, но теперь его пальцы крепко впились в плечи мужчины, продолжив притягивать его даже тогда, когда он оказался плотно смят под ним. От частого дыхания его взгляд расфокусировался, но даже сквозь окутавший все туман он видел, как горят глаза его партнера. На него снова смотрел зверь - самец, взобравшийся на свою пару.  
И вдруг, в момент, когда он почти испугался его звериной страсти, зверь отступил, и к нему снова вернулся человек. Рокко снизил скорость своих толчков, так что они снова стали медленными и мягкими, убрал руки с его груди и, приподнявшись и давая ему отдышаться, потянулся и поцеловал его - так же медленно и мягко, как двигался.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Спросил он, и младший часто закивал в ответ и весь потянулся для нового поцелуя.  
\- Извини, но я больше не могу, - Рокко легко коснулся его губ и поднялся, убирая из-под него подушку.  
Угол проникновения изменился, и Федерико застонал, закрывая глаза и хватаясь руками за его бедра: только бы он оставался внутри.  
\- Держись, мальчик, - шепнул ему в ухо старший и снова вошел в него до самого основания. - И умоляю: тише. А не то за стеной решат, что я тебя убиваю, и вызовут полицию. Я понимаю: мужчины в форме - это фетиш...  
\- Идиот, - рассмеялся под ним Федерико. - Мой фетиш - это брюнеты со звериными глазами. И будущие врачи. И молодые перспективные актеры...  
Рокко остановил его, закрыв младшему рот поцелуем.

Он поднялся и крепко держал ноги Федерико, широко раскрыв его перед собой. И двигался, сотрясая все его тело и кровать под ними частыми мощными толчками. Он не зря предупредил его, чтобы держался: дабы оставаться на месте, младшему пришлось ухватиться за удерживавшие его руки мужчины.  
\- Рокко, о, Рокко, - повторял он снова и снова, так что его партнер перестал различать собственное имя среди вздохов и стонов.  
Видя, что он уже совсем близок к краю, и сам ощущая приближение разрядки, он заставил Федерико отпустить свою руку и, щедро облизав его ладонь, положил ее на его член и сдавил своей.  
\- Рокко! - Широко распахнув глаза, младший посмотрел на него, надрачивая себя вместе с ним.  
Отпустив вторую ногу Федерико, старший потянулся и сжал его плечо, не столько фиксируя его на месте, сколько придвигая навстречу своим толчкам, темп которых продолжал нарастать. Оргазм наступал на него почти с такой же скоростью, с какой он приближался к пределу, за которым потеряет над собой контроль. И только от лежавшего перед ним мальчика зависело, чего он достигнет скорее.  
Рука Федерико, послушная его собственной, двигалась одновременно с движениями бедер Рокко. Забыв о его просьбах или действительно не слыша себя за их общим громким дыханием, он отчаянно стонал и то запрокидывал голову и закрывал глаза, то вновь поднимал ее, чтобы взглянуть на старшего. Его волосы намокли и спутались, голова кружилась, для дыхания не хватало грудной клетки, и он все ближе ощущал подступающую волну наслаждения.  
\- Поцелуй меня! - Попросил он, когда понял, что пенистый гребень волны навис над самой его головой, и когда Рокко наклонился и накрыл его рот жадным поцелуем, кончил, выстрелив семенем на грудь им обоим.  
Его разрядка освободила и старшего, и Рокко кончил, находясь глубоко у него внутри, сжимаемый непроизвольно сократившимися стенками его прохода.

Ему страшно не хотелось идти выбрасывать презерватив, но оставаться в нем у него внутри было небезопасно, поэтому полежав на нем и позволив себе отдышаться, он поднялся и, придерживая пальцами кольцо у основания, осторожно вытянул себя наружу.  
\- Не надо, - попробовал остановить его Федерико, но Рокко поймал его взгляд и покачал головой.  
\- Потом, когда мы проверимся, я останусь в тебе хоть на всю ночь. Буду кончать и снова подниматься, не выходя из тебя. С вечера и до самого утра. Или пока мы оба не устанем и не уснем.  
Он наклонился, и младший поцеловал его. И потянулся руками, чтобы обнять, но Рокко вывернулся из его объятия и вышел.  
На этот раз он вернулся быстрее, но не дал ему облизать себя, как понадеялся Федерико. Вместо этого он вернул флакон со смазкой на прежнее место на полу, отыскал и подобрал упаковки от использованных ими презервативов, после чего заставил его подняться и собрал с постели полотенце.  
\- Бегом в душ, - легко подтолкнул он его к двери. - И будем спать: завтра рано вставать.

Они быстро вымылись - только там, где это требовалось, и вернулись обратно в постель.  
Федерико снова попытался одеться, и Рокко снова остановил его.  
\- Никаких трусов, - возразил он, когда младший попробовал выпросить разрешение хотя бы на этот предмет одежды. - Со мной ты будешь спать только голым.  
Федерико осталось только вздохнуть, забраться в постель и устроиться у него на груди. У него под мышкой было тепло, и он слышал, как в груди у него под ухом бьется его сердце. Даже не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал это биение.  
Рокко крепко обнял его и поцеловал в волосы, зарываясь в них, все еще влажные, лицом и глубоко вдыхая его запах.  
\- Теперь ты мой, - проведя рукой по его спине, он добрался до ягодиц и сжал маленькое упругое полукружье.  
Федерико ничего не ответил, но подвинулся и теснее прижался к нему. Рокко не видел его лица, но был уверен: он улыбается.


End file.
